SQ WEEK 2016
by likethephoenixfromtheashes
Summary: My entries for SQ week; I know I'm a little behind, but I'll try to catch up to the current prompt by tonight; it's going to be 8 one shots that are linked together; mentions of CS, but nothing drastic; the setting is AU, no magic
1. Confessions

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC._

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know...I should be updating my other stories. And I will. I'm working on it.**

 **Life has been a bit crazy as usual, I moved, went on vacation etc. and that didn't leave much time for writing.**

 **I always wanted to participate in the SQ week madness, so here I am. And yes, I'm aware I'm behind, but I'll try to catch up by tonight.**

 **It's going to be 8 one shots that will link together and hopefully come full circle in the end.**

 **Anyway...**

 **I want to dedicate this little something to my lovely friend Ana - I just love our conversations. Especially the crazy ones ;)**

 **Have fun, everyone!**

 **Much love,**

 **R.**

* * *

 **1) Confessions**

How do you tell your best friend of almost thirty years that you are in love with her? That you have been in love with her for the better part of your life.

Regina Mills had been asking herself that question many times. More times she cared to remember in fact.

And now it was too late.

Emma was getting married.

She had tried to work up the courage for years, but she had chickened out at the last moment time and time again.

The main reason being that alone the thought of losing Emma was too much to bare.

She didn't have too many friends in the first place, but she didn't care. She didn't need anyone, but Emma.

She would always need Emma.

A few times she had gotten close to telling her. The closest she had been to do it had been about two years ago during their New Year's eve party.

She had consumed a lot of liquid courage beforehand and right when she had wanted to tell Emma Robin had walked over to them and had crossed her plans by asking her out right in front of her best friend.

When Emma had left them alone with a smile on her face Regina had taken it as a sign that it simply wasn't meant to be.

And not long after that Emma had met Killian and now they were getting married.

Tomorrow.

Emma was getting married tomorrow.

Regina had been tempted to confess once more at Emma's bachelorette party two weeks ago when the blonde had asked her if she was doing the right thing, but Regina had lost her nerve when she had caught sight of the hopeful look in Emma's eyes.

Killian might not be her cup of tea, but he treated Emma well and he also loved Henry, so there really wasn't much Regina could have done, right?  
Henry deserved a family and a father figure, especially after everything Emma had been through because of Neal.

Emma was happy and at the end of the day that was all Regina had ever wanted for her best friend. If only Emma wouldn't be the woman she loved at the same time.

Being the maid of honor made everything even more complicated, but Regina had promised herself that she would give Emma the wedding she deserved.

And she wouldn't do anything to ruin it.

She wouldn't speak up at the last possible second to stop Emma from getting her happy ending.

Regina knew that she had her chances and she had let them go to waste. She wouldn't cause a scene tomorrow.

She would keep her emotions in check, smile and be happy for Emma.

If only it wouldn't hurt so much.

A knock on the door pulled Regina out of her thoughts.

Emma was here.

The blonde and her future husband had agreed to spend the night before the wedding apart, all traditional, and Emma had simply declared she would stay with Regina while Henry would stay with Mary Margaret and David, a couple Emma had become friends with a few years ago.

Killian, as far as Regina knew, would stay with his best man Robin.

Oh, the irony.

They had went on one date which had gone all kinds of wrong. She didn't even know why she had agreed to that date in the first place, but it was in the past now.

He was happily married to Marian and enjoyed his family life with his wife and son.

She straightened her posture and opened the door, a smile immediately appearing on her face at the sight of Emma.

Her beautiful Emma.

The blonde smiled as well and hugged her tight, "Hey Gina...I need a drink."

That sentence set all of her alarms off instantly, "What's wrong, Em?"

"I need that drink first", was all the blonde said when she entered the house, only to let herself fall onto the couch in the study.

Regina walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured each of them a glass of her famous apple cider.

Emma patted the space next to her so she went and sat down where her best friend wanted her, her heart racing in her chest. She took a sip of cider to calm her nerves and apparently so did Emma.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

Emma sighed heavily, "Last night of freedom. It's just nerves I guess."

The blonde shrugged a little helplessly and Regina wished she could just tell her now.

But how selfish and evil would that be?

No.

She couldn't do that. Not to Emma.

To anyone else maybe.

But never to Emma.

And so she kept quiet and drank.

* * *

It was about an hour and a couple of glasses of cider later that Regina and Emma were lounging on the couch more comfortably, staring at the flames in the fire place in Regina's study, sharing memories.

Memories of their childhood, their time in high school, their time in college. How Emma had ended up being the sheriff of small and sleepy Storybrooke and how Regina had happened to become the mayor of said town only a couple of months later.

And how neither of them minded although they once had bigger dreams for their lives, but that they had come to love their life in Maine, simply because they were in the same place together.

It was Emma who turned her head all of a sudden, looking straight into Regina's eyes, "Nothing is going to change between us, right? I'm just getting married, but we'll still be best friends...right?"

Regina didn't know what to say. She wished she could tell Emma that nothing would change, but she was aware that it was a naive view on life, "I don't know, Em. We'll always be friends...of course. But you'll be busier with family life once Killian officially moves in. And... that's okay."

She couldn't hide the sadness in her voice, no matter how hard she had tried.

"No, it's not. We are thick as thieves, Gina. We've been since we first met all those years ago at that playground in good, old Boston. Ever since I fell off the swings and you stood there, all high and mighty, telling me it was my own fault for climbing around like a little monkey."

Regina smiled at the memory, "I was right though. And I helped you to get up."

"I was only four. All four year olds are doing reckless things", Emma defended herself and her actions.

"I didn't", Regina fired back.

"And we all know why...'cause your tyrant of a mother wouldn't allow you to have fun. At all."

"She allowed us to be friends."

Emma chuckled, "Because it made her look better...to be nice to a charity case like me. People loved her for it. For showing kindness towards an orphan no one wanted. Of course it was all for show only."

Regina took Emma's hand and squeezed it, "I don't care why she did it. Her kindness might have been fake, but it gave me my best friend. And I always wanted you."

They both sat in silence for a while and Regina felt the alcohol and exhaustion slowly wearing her down. She would have to go to bed soon. They would have to anyway.

Clearly Emma wouldn't want to oversleep and miss her own wedding.

"Do you sometimes wonder what would have been...?" the blonde asked completely out of the blue and threw Regina for a loop.

"What do you mean?" Regina couldn't stop the question from leaving her lips although she wasn't sure if she was ready for the answer.

Emma emptied her glass and took a deep breath, "I always wondered what would have been if we would have been...you know...together. As a couple."

The blonde leaned her head back into the couch cushions, "God, I was so in love with you."

Regina didn't know what to say. Or do for that matter.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and a pain spreading in her chest she had never thought possible.

There would have been a chance for them after all and she had blown it, simply because she was a coward. Always had been a coward. Because she had never been able to be honest with Emma.

"Regina? Why are you crying?"

She hadn't even realized the tears that were running down her face, but she was aware of Emma's hand on her jaw and when she finally looked at the blonde she saw nothing, but sincerity and worry in those sparkling green eyes.

She would keep quiet. She had to.

But she couldn't.

"I'm wondering about it every day...'cause I've been in love with you too."

Emma's eyes went wide in realization, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried, but I never found the courage. And I was so scared of losing you and I can never lose you", Regina confessed after all this heartache she had endured, "Why didn't you?"

Emma chuckled bitterly, "Because I thought I'd never stand a chance. You could have literally had anyone you wanted. And you usually went after the things you wanted to begin with. And got them too. Plus I thought you were straight for heaven's sake! You never...gosh, Regina...all those years...we could have..."

Regina put her index finger over Emma's lips to silence her, "Don't. Don't open that can of worms now. You're getting married tomorrow and I..."

"You what?"

"Let it go, Emma. I beg you."

But the blonde didn't waver, "You what?"

"You're getting married tomorrow. We should go to sleep."

Regina tried to look away, but that only made matters worse.

Emma eyed her closely and it finally dawned on her, "Oh my God! You're still in love with me, aren't you?!"

Regina dropped her head and closed her eyes at last, "I'm sorry."

She struggled to get up, but Emma grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the couch.

Alcohol clearly didn't mix well with confusion and heartache. It certainly slowed her down quite a bit 'cause before Regina didn't even realize what was happening she felt Emma's lips on her own and her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

It only took a moment before Emma pulled back and jumped up as if she had gotten burned, mumbling "Oh my god, oh my god" repeatedly before she stopped for a second to look at an even more confused Regina, "I'm so sorry."

Then she stormed out of the mansion, fled like a wild horse and left Regina behind without another word.

She also left Regina more heartbroken than ever.


	2. Travel

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC._

 **2) Travel**

Regina stared at her in reflection in the mirror and winced. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying all night, so was her nose.

Her voice was raspy and hoarse and she didn't feel like leaving the house at all.

But she had to be at the church in two hours.

Be at the church to watch Emma getting married to Killian after her best friend had confessed that she had been in love with her once upon a time.

Emma kissing her had been the biggest surprise, the biggest torture. It hadn't only made her wonder what could have been, it had also given her a taste of what it would have felt like.

And though the kiss had been innocent and short, it still had turned her world upside down.

Simply because it had been Emma and because she was in love with Emma.

That's what had made it feel so much more intense than anything else she had ever experienced.

Nothing of that mattered anymore though 'cause Emma jumping up and running out of her house as if the devil would be after her had spoken volumes, had hurt more than any words, any rejection ever could have.

Emma was getting married and she had to get her act together.

Emma was her best friend and she trusted her more than anyone else, Regina was aware of that.

She could not disappoint her, no matter how much she was hurting right now.

And that's why Regina stepped into the shower at last, turning on the hot water to wash it all away.

Well, at least the tears and the tension, but not the heartache.

Never the heartache.

* * *

Her eyes went wide when she took a look at the clock in the foyer.

Five minutes.

She had only five minutes to get to the church in time.

She was already late 'cause she should have been there thirty minutes ago – she was the maid of honor and she was supposed to help Emma...to put on her dress.

She wasn't sure if she would have been able to do it, but that wasn't why she was late.

She had spent a ridiculously long time on applying her make up and making herself look presentable. Her eyes were still a little red, simply because she had started crying halfway through getting ready once again.

And now she had only five minutes or she would blow everything for Emma and the blonde would probably never forgive her.

Regina took one deep breath, put on her heels, grabbed her purse and stormed out of the mansion only to bump into none other, but Emma.

Emma, who was wearing her trademark jeans, tank top and red leather jacket instead of the beautiful white gown they had selected together a couple of weeks ago.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm terribly late", Regina managed to rasp out and winced at how vulnerable her voice sounded. Confusion must have been written all over her face.

Emma tilted her head and studied her intensely. It made Regina's skin crawl.

"You look beautiful, Madame Mayor."

Emma's eyes sparkled and her smile was radiant and Regina didn't know what was going on.

"We've known each other for 27 years and you haven't been late once", Emma continued and Regina dropped her head.

It was true. She despised people who couldn't manage to be punctual. Except for Emma.

But then again Emma was her one exception when it came to a lot of things.

Emma was the one she truly was in love with, the one she could envision a future with, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

And then it hit Regina once again.

The wedding.

And they were horribly late because of her.

"We have to go...we are late...you have to get dressed...I'm so sorry...I just..." Regina rambled, taking a step forward.

"You really want to stand by and watch me getting married to someone else?" Emma asked all of a sudden and Regina stopped dead in her tracks.

It was the first time she really looked at Emma, met her eyes and she nodded, "I want you to be happy. And if Killian is the one to make you happy...that's what I am going to do. I know I'm a rather selfish person, but I care too much about you to...to hold you back."

Emma's smile grew even wider, "Fine. Do you have your ID and credit card?"

"Uh...yeah?"

Regina wasn't sure what that had to do with anything, but she had both of those items in her purse.

"Then let's go."

She managed to nod and walk over to the deathtrap that was Emma's car. God, she hated that car, but Emma loved it and would never get rid of it as long as it wouldn't fall apart and Regina knew it.

Getting into the car and buckled up was easy, but as soon as Emma started the engine Regina felt sick. It felt like she was on the way to her execution.

Until she realized that they weren't heading to the church, but about to leave Storybrooke.

"Emma, what's going on?"

Emma smiled, "I thought it would be nice to go on a little road trip, don't you?"

"What?!" Regina's eyes went wide, "Emma, you can't be serious. Everyone is waiting! The wedding...that's not funny!"

They passed the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign and Regina considered unbuckling her seatbelt and jumping out of the car. But that surely would ruin her dress and that would bring up more questions she didn't want to answer once they would reach the church.

"Emma! Whatever you are trying to do here...stop! We need to go back...you are supposed to get married and we're already late as it is!"

"There is no wedding."

It was all Emma said, the smile still present on her face.

"What do mean there is no wedding? Emma? Where are we going?" Regina was close to losing her mind.

Emma stopped the car, parked it at the side of the road and turned to look at Regina, "I talked to Killian after I...bolted from your house. Told him that I couldn't marry him."

Regina shook her head, "Emma, no! Why would you do that? He loves you and..."

"And I'm still in love with you."

"W-what?" Regina wasn't sure if she had heard right.

"I'm in love with you, Regina. Since I was fourteen. Maybe even longer. But ever since then I knew you're the one. But I was so sure we'd never be more than friends...but I can't get married to someone else...not when I know that we do have a chance after all. That we would have had one all along."

"I...I don't know...what to..." Regina's mind was racing a mile a minute. Her thoughts were one big jumble.

"Have I finally managed to render you speechless?" Emma chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Miss Swan!"

"Miss Swan, huh?"

"Where the hell are we going, Emma?"

Emma smirked, "Well, I'm taking you on a road trip. I'm off work for the next two weeks 'cause I was supposed to go on a honeymoon...Killian went on the trip to Bora Bora by himself. As long as there's rum he'll be fine...and we are going to just go...places. Figure things out...thought it would be easier if it would just be the two of us for a bit."

"Are you insane? Emma, I have work. And I have literally nothing with me, but what I'm wearing", Regina felt like she was going mad. Of course Emma would come up with something idiotic like this.

"That's why I asked if you have your credit card with you. We can get you something to wear on the road. And I packed two tooth brushed and got your shampoos and all that stuff you use at the store in the morning. Come on, Gina...you need a little adventure in your life. And you never go on vacation. Let's do this...", Emma gave her her best puppy dog eyes and Regina sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this, but fine. Let's go."

Nothing else was said after that.

Emma simply started the car and the headed towards their first stop. The stop that would be a walk down memory lane – Boston, Massachusetts.

* * *

Emma obviously had done her homework 'cause she drove them straight to a hotel Regina assumed she must have booked in the morning.

And to Regina's surprise Emma had also brought one of her favorite dresses. It wasn't as fancy and formal as her maid of honor dress and she was glad about that.

"You asked me to pick it up from the dry cleaners last week, remember?" Emma had said, "And I did. I just didn't get around to return it to you will all the wedding preparations."

Regina had simply nodded and went to change.

Now that they were both standing in the room the situation, looking at each other, the situation was a little awkward.

"We should go shopping. And maybe for a walk afterwards so we can talk?" Emma suggested carefully and Regina nodded in agreement, "We should. Lead the way..."

* * *

Regina had taken her sweet time shopping for clothes. She knew how much Emma hated it, but she had thought that dragging her out of town without notice called for revenge.

Emma must have realized that too because she had kept quiet and endured all of it with patience, never once complaining.

Afterwards they had visited the playground where they had first met, only to realize that it was completely run down and most of the things were broken.

Regina made a mental note to make a donation towards the location as soon as they would be back in Storybrooke.

Emma had invited her to dinner at some small Italian place and while the food had been truly delicious they both had realized that the tension between them was growing with every minute that passed by.

There was a talk that couldn't be avoided and they both knew it.

Regina had suggested a walk at the Charles River, which Emma had agreed to.

Now that they were here both of them needed a moment to process.

When Emma had picked up Regina hadn't fully sunk in yet that there wouldn't be a wedding.

Now the both of them had to face Emma's decision, their feelings and what it meant and Regina had no idea how to do that. She could barely wrap her head around the fact that Emma was here with her instead of on her honeymoon with Killian.  
Here with her on a journey without destination.

* * *

 **A/N: The travel theme will be present throughout the following one shots. Basically till the end.**


	3. Insecurities

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC._

 **3) Insecurities**

Regina hadn't said anything since they had arrived at the Charles River, obviously completely lost in her own world and Emma started to worry.

She knew that Regina wasn't handling surprises too well. Regina usually had control over every aspect of her life, she needed to, simply because she never had that while she was younger 'cause Cora had reigned with an iron fist and the whole family had suffered because of it.

When she had seen all the pain in Regina's eyes last night she had been so overwhelmed, but she had also known what she had to do, wanted to do.

She had went straight over to Killian and had told him that she couldn't marry him.

He hadn't even been that surprised, had poured himself a drink and had told her to leave without even wanting to know what was going on.

His reaction had confused Emma, but he always had been very pragmatic about everything, so she didn't question it any further.

And besides that she had needed a minute to process everything that had happened.

Regina telling her that she had been love with her too, finding out that Regina was in fact still in love with her after all this time.

All those years she had thought it would be a one sided thing, had tried to be happy for Regina whenever the brunette was dating someone.

All the longing, the heartache – it had all been in vain.

If only one of them had found the courage to say something. Anything, really.

She had kissed Regina on impulse and although it had only lasted a few seconds Emma had known that was what she wanted.

She wouldn't waste any more time, she wouldn't let this chance slip through her fingers.

That's why she had told Killian.

Then she had sorted her thoughts.

Once that had been accomplished she had called Ruby, who had come right over – at 3 am.

They had made a plan in regards to the wedding that needed to be called off at the last minute.

Ruby had worked her magic without asking questions and she had been grateful for that.

It had only been after Ruby had left that she had realized how devastated Regina would probably feel. Especially since she had stormed off after the kiss, after finding out that Regina was still in love with her.

Emma had wanted to run back to Regina and tell her everything right away, but she had been aware that she had to talk to her son first.

Henry was eight and he was able to understand, so he deserved to know.

And so she had told him and he had been so sweet about it, telling her that he was okay with it being just the two of them forever. And Gina.

Her little boy loved Regina almost as much as she did, but that was no surprise.

Regina had been there all along.

It had been Regina who had went out for ice cream or any other cravings she had had in the middle of the night throughout her pregnancy. It had also been Regina who had held her hand during labor, who had comforted her when Neal had walked out on them for good.

Regina was the one constant in her life, in hers and Henry's.

She had told Henry that she would still go away for a couple of days and she would take Regina with her. That she would figure things out and that everything would be okay.

Mary Margaret had assured her that they would still look after Henry during her absence and Emma had been able to tell that the pixie haired woman had been dying to ask questions, but had not dared to.

And so she had ended up in front of Regina's door at last.

She hadn't thought for one second that Regina would attend the wedding after the events of the night prior, but Regina had proven her wrong once again.

She should have expected that.

The brunette was full of surprises after all. Always had been.

Regina had looked so broken and lost, her warm brown eyes still red from crying and Emma had felt so sorry for everything she had put Regina through.

Watching her now, standing at the riverside, it dawned on Emma that Regina was still trying to process.

While she had sorted her thoughts last night, Regina had dealt with the heartbreak she had caused when she had left without a word.

She wanted to kick herself for not realizing it sooner, figuring Regina had questions for her before they could have a decent conversation about what they were going to do now.

"Regina?"

The brunette jumped, but collected herself immediately and met Emma's gaze, "I don't understand. Why did you do that, Emma? Why did you throw your life away like that? You and Killian...you could have been good together."

"I know we could have been. I do love him, but not the way I'm supposed to. He deserves better than to be someone's second choice. He deserves better than a wife that is in love with someone else. Has been almost all her life. You'll always be my first and only choice, Regina. I always wanted to be with you. I dreamed and fantasized about it more times than I care to admit", Emma took a deep breath, "When I met Killian I thought it would work and it probably could have if...if we didn't have that conversation yesterday. But knowing how you really feel about me...how could my life with Killian ever be enough?"

When Regina remained quiet Emma stepped closer and put her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "I know it's a lot to take in and it's scary, but Regina..."

"Why are you scared?"

Emma chuckled helplessly, "Right now...well, if I'm honest...'cause I know are you scared. You're close to freaking out on me, aren't you? And I'm scared that you're telling me to go back to Killian, that we can never be together."

"I am scared", Regina whispered, "petrified even."

Emma took her hand, "Why? What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"What if this is a mistake, Emma? What if I'll blow it all...if I'm not good enough, if it doesn't work out. I don't want you to regret this...I don't want you to hate me for...for ruining your life. I never told you 'cause I can't lose you...and I..." fresh tears were making their way down Regina's cheeks and Emma squeezed the hand she was holding, "Regina...it's me. It us...you and me...we've been through so much together. I'll never regret choosing you, I'll never hate you. You could never ruin my life...on the contrary, Regina...you've saved me so many times over the years...ever since you waltzed into it all those years ago."

Regina squeezed Emma's hand in return, unable to speak, so the blonde continued, "And how can you ever think you couldn't be good enough? If anyone should worry about that it's me...I'm constantly broke, I have an 8 year old son, my family is basically non existent, I'm an orphan, a..."

"Don't."

Regina's voice was still a little raspy, but it was also sharp, "Don't do this, Emma. You made the most of yourself, of your life. You're a great mom. You're loyal and kind, a fighter. You've saved me as well, protected me, stood up to my mother when I couldn't even do it myself. You've always been enough for me. I just don't want you to regret..."

"I won't."

Emma sounded so confident, so convinced and it made Regina feel a bit lighter. The blonde realized that too, "Still scared?"

"Me too. Because this is everything I've ever wanted...you and me. Together. And I'm scared to wake up and realize it's been just a dream", Emma confessed and Regina couldn't stop herself. She pulled Emma into her arms, holding on as if the blonde would be her lifeline, "I know exactly what you mean."

"I'd say let's be scared together...what do you think?" Emma joked and Regina smirked, "I think that's a great idea, dear."

She closed the distance between them and the moment their lips met was also the moment the first raindrops fell.


	4. Illness

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC._

 **4) Illness**

Emma woke up with a runny nose and the headache from hell.

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand only to realize it wasn't even 5 am.

Regina was still asleep and Emma was grateful for that.

Damn Regina for always being right.

She had insisted Regina put on her jacket on the way back to the car last night because the rain had gotten worse within minutes and Regina had argued with her all the way back to the hotel, telling her over and over again that she would get sick.

And although she had taken a hot shower right after she had entered their room she was feeling a little under the weather now.

Great, just great.

Emma also realized that she must have fallen asleep right after she had returned from the bathroom 'cause she couldn't remember Regina getting into bed next to her. Well, the emotional rollercoaster she had been on since her confession surely had taken a toll on her, but still.

Damn.

She slid out from under the covers, grabbed a hoodie from her bag, put it on and left the room, key card in hand, to ask if someone at the front desk had a pain killer for her.

No way in hell would she ruin their trip by getting sick.

* * *

The night manager had given her some pain killers and vitamins and Emma had went back to bed only a few minutes later, proud that she had managed to do all that without waking Regina.

The next time she woke up was about three hours later.

She turned to face Regina, only to find the space next to her to be empty.

Emma smiled.

Regina had always been an early bird. Thank God too 'cause she was starving. She jumped out of bed, already feeling better and was about to get dressed when the bathroom door opened and revealed a shivering Regina.

"What's wrong?" Emma walked over to Regina and eyed her closely, not sure what was going on until she put the palm of her hand against the brunette's forehead, "You're burning up...you need to lie down."

Regina only nodded and allowed Emma to lead her over to the bed, crawling under the covers immediately.

Her whole body hurt, she felt dizzy and according to Emma she was running a fever.

She groaned internally.

God, no. She didn't want to be sick. She never got sick. And she had given Emma this big speech last night about how the blonde would get sick and now it was her who would be stuck in bed?

Classy.

She heard Emma rummaging around in the bathroom, but she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Regina really wished she could magic herself away 'cause Emma really shouldn't have to deal with this or see her like that for that matter.

A cold, wet cloth was put on her forehead and she sighed.

Her eyeballs felt ready to pop and Regina wanted to curse the whole world in that moment.

"What can I get you?"

"Just leave me alone to die", Regina grunted, causing Emma to chuckle, "Still the worst patient I see."

She bent down to put a kiss on Regina's nose, "Try to sleep. I'll get you some meds and chicken soup. I'll be back in a bit. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Kay."

* * *

Emma had gotten herself some breakfast and a book to kill time. She had also gotten the chicken soup she had promised Regina, together with some tea and the much needed medication.

When she returned to the room Regina was out like a light and while Emma didn't want to wake her she knew she had to. The sooner Regina would take the pills, the sooner she would feel better.

Regina was grumpy as hell and it took Emma a while to convince her to drink the tea, eat at least a few spoons full of soup and take some meds, but she succeeded in the end.

After that was accomplished she got a new wet cloth to put on Regina's forehead, who was fast asleep again before Emma returned from the bathroom.

And while it wasn't the vacation Emma had had in mind when they had left Storybrooke she found that there was no place she would rather be than stuck in a hotel room, looking after a sick Regina.

Simply because Regina didn't let anyone take care of her – ever.

Except for Emma.

Because she trusted her.

They trusted each other.

* * *

Emma had spent the bigger part of the day reading.

She had also woken up Regina again twice, feeding her some soup, making her drink tea or taking some more pills and come evening the brunette's condition had thankfully improved and her temperature gone down.

Emma had went out once again to grab them some sandwiches for dinner. Regina had actually been glad to eat something else than soup and now Emma was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard and Regina was cuddled up at her side, watching "The Banger Sisters" on TV.

They had always loved that movie and watched it too many times to count and yet they still treasured it, simply because it reminded them of their own friendship that had overcome so many obstacles over the years.

"I'm sorry for being so grouchy all day."

Emma looked down at Regina, who tried to hide her face in the blonde's shoulder, "Don't. I look horrible", Regina mumbled, but Emma only smiled, "Regina, you could be wearing a potato sack and be covered in mud and you'd still be beautiful."

Hearing that Regina looked up, a huge smile on her face, "Thank you. And thank you for taking care of me and not making fun of me for being sick after I've given you the big speech last night."

"Don't worry about it. It's alright."

"Quite the vacation, huh? Being holed up in a hotel room, taking care of grumpy old me", Regina joked and Emma chuckled, "Well, I could do without the grouchy...and with you trying to hit me with pillows when I'm trying to wake you up 'cause it's time for your meds, but aside from that...no complaints here."

Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair, causing the brunette to sigh contently while Susan Sarandon cut off her hair on a whim on TV.

And while Emma laughed about Goldie Hawn's adorable facial expressions Regina drifted off to sleep once again, thinking that she could spend the rest of her life in Emma's arms, aware that it might become a reality after all this time.


	5. Sleeping

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC._

 **5) Sleeping**

It was around 3 am when Regina woke up 'cause she was thirsty.

Emma had fallen asleep in the same position they had started watching movies and the brunette figured that Emma's back would give her trouble the next day.

She sat up, drank some water and took some more pills for good measure 'cause she had no desire to spend more time in bed than necessary. At least not 'cause she was sick.

She blushed at the thought and pushed the thought to the back of her mind 'cause she didn't want to rush anything.

Not with Emma.

Regina turned around to look at Emma's face, which was illuminated by the moonlight.

Even though the position Emma had fallen asleep in couldn't be all that comfortable the blonde looked so peaceful.

And Regina was so touched by the thought that Emma had chosen not to wake her up to get into a more comfortable position to sleep in in the first place.

Emma had been so unbelievably sweet and caring all day and while Regina hated to be sick she had been glad to have Emma by her side.

She wasn't usually one to ask for or accept help, but everything was different when it came to Emma.

It always had been.

The blonde has been tossed around from home to home during her childhood and yet she had turned out to be this loyal and loving woman, who would sell her soul to the devil in order to protect those she loved.

Emma had gone through more than one hell during her time in the foster system and yet she had always been there for her, especially when Cora had punished her for her "shortcomings".

It had been her father's doing to get Emma a scholarship for college in the end and although Regina had never found out how he had done it, she would forever be grateful for it.

Her father might have never stood up to her mother, but at least he had managed to keep Emma close.

Regina didn't know what she would have done without her, she simply couldn't imagine a life without Emma in it.

The blonde had become the one constant in her life and she prayed that it would stay that way.

She moved a strand of hair out of Emma's face, debating whether she should wake her or not.

But the more Regina thought about it, the more she realized that it was the right thing to do. Emma's back and neck would be stiff in the morning anyway, but it would be even worse if she wouldn't wake her.

Mind made up Regina gently shook Emma's shoulder twice. She almost jumped when the blonde instantly opened her eyes.

Emma was always alert she reminded herself. It was a sheriff thing apparently. Then again the blonde had been a light sleeper since she could remember.

Emma looked at her a bit confused and disorientated and Regina smiled 'cause Emma simply looked too adorable for her own good.

"Lay down properly, darling...you're killing your back", she whispered and Emma complied without so much as a word.

And all of a sudden Regina felt awkward.

She had slept cuddled up in Emma's arms. She had woken up like that only a few minutes ago, but this was different in her head.

Before they had been best friends and earlier she had been sick and worn out from fever and medication, but now she was feeling better and it felt...different.  
It would be a conscious decision to sleep in Emma's arms again and she wasn't necessarily the cuddly type. Neither was Emma.

But it had felt nice to be held by her.

Regina had felt safe and protected. And loved.

It warmed her heart that Emma had that effect on her 'cause no one else ever had.

But this was all new and although they had feelings for one another they had yet to discuss where to go from here.

"Gina, stop overthinking."

This time Emma's reaction did make her jump, but before her mind could have gone into complete overdrive Emma grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, right back into the blonde's arm.

Regina was a bit overwhelmed for a moment, but then she snuggled against Emma's side, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder once again.

She could hear Emma's heart beat and wrapped her own arm around Emma's waist and a feeling of belonging washed over her.

But it was so much more than that.  
Yes, it felt right and Regina felt like she belonged. She felt warm and alive and protected and loved.

Most of all though she felt home.


	6. Arguments

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC._

 **6) Arguments**

Regina had felt a lot better once they woken up and they had spent a great day in Boston on a walk down memory lane, visiting some of their favorite spots from the past.

A lot had changed and some of the stores they had loved in their teenage years didn't exist anymore, but that hadn't stopped them.

They had held hands, had shared stories and had laughed till their stomachs had hurt.

It had been a pretty perfect day.

So had the rest of their road trip days been.

After a couple of days in Boston they had decided to go to New York, which they had enjoyed immensely.

They had been to Broadway, to the Guggenheim museum, 'cause Regina had wanted to go there since forever so Emma had endured it, to the zoo and to the movies. They had done some souvenir shopping for their friends, had taken walks through Central Park and they had shared delicious food in various restaurants all over the city.

Regina had driven Emma crazy when she had dragged her from clothing store to clothing store and Emma had driven Regina up the walls with the amount of fast food the blonde had for a snack.

But at the end of the day they had always fallen asleep cuddled together, wrapped up in their own little bubble of safety, warmth and love.

Their whole trip had been filled with nothing, but fun, joy and laughter.

They had held hands every chance they got, had kissed even more often than that and Regina as well as Emma had thoroughly enjoyed the harmony of it all.

Things had gone well, probably too well now that Regina thought about it.

Killian had called that morning, shortly after they had left New York to head back to Storybrooke, and had asked Emma if he could stay at her apartment for the time being since he had sold his ship prior to the wedding 'cause they both had agreed that Killian should move in with her and Henry once they were married.

While the wedding hadn't taken place Killian still had sold his ship and was now pretty much homeless.

Emma hadn't had the heart to tell him 'no', but Regina was less than thrilled by the news of Emma's almost husband moving in with her.

And that was how the whole argument they currently were in had started.

"So you are saying that not only is Killian moving in with you, but you don't want to tell anyone that we are...well, whatever we are...'cause it's not like we'd talked about it", Regina had trouble to keep her voice low.

"Regina, please...don't do this. Killian has nowhere to go...he's trying to buy back the Jolly Roger anyway. It's probably only a couple of days. And as far as I'm concerned...I want us to be together. I mean...we love each other, right?" Emma looked at her hesitantly.

The brunette scoffed, "Right. That's why no one can know..."

Emma sighed, "Regina...we'll tell people eventually. Please believe me. But I just called off my wedding. What do you think people will say if they find out that I'm already seeing someone else? I'm the sheriff too. People need to respect me."

"And who am I? I'm the mayor, Emma. Not someone's dirty little secret", Regina fired back.

"Regina...the day I get to officially introduce you as my girlfriend will be the best day of my life, but I need time. I have to talk to Killian about it first. He deserves to know. And Henry...I need to make sure Henry is fine first. Not that I think he'll have a problem with it, but still...he has a right to know before we make anything official", Emma tried to explain, not sure if Regina was even listening.

"Of course Henry comes first", Regina said matter-of-factly, "But what about Killian? What if he wants you back? Then what, Emma? You called the wedding off, but I'm not sure he sees that as the complete end of your relationship."

"Knowing Killian he has hooked up with someone already...I mean Bora Bora is full of beautiful ladies, not?"

"Is that what you know or what you hope? You want the easy way out, don't you? But what if there is no easy way?" Regina eyed her closely.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it", Emma answered weakly and Regina shook her head, "If that was your idea of making me feel better about this whole situation...you failed."

A heavy sigh escaped Emma's lips, "I've been in love with you for the better part of my life, Regina...I never thought I'd ever see the day...and now that it's finally happening...do you really think I'd throw my chance with you away that easily?"

"Oh, stop it! Until two weeks ago you wanted to marry Killian...and then all of a sudden you changed your mind. Maybe you just got scared, who knows", Regina regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth, but she couldn't take them back. She knew she was overreacting and the rational part of her also knew that Emma was trying to do right by everyone, but her insecurities had gotten the better of her. She was so close to getting her happy ending, the happy ending she never thought was even a possibility, and she didn't want to lose her chance now that she knew what it felt like to be with Emma.

"I'm pretending you didn't say that", the blonde hissed, "'Cause I really don't wanna fight, but you're making it damn hard right now."

They passed the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign only a few moments later.

"Want to go to the diner and have dinner with me?" Emma asked carefully, but Regina only shook her head, "No, I'd rather go home."

"Regina..."

"I've been gone for two weeks without notice...I have a lot of work to catch up on."

Emma sighed in defeat, but knew better than to argue any further. She drove right over to the mansion in Mifflin Street and parked the car, internally debating what to do.

"Regina, are we okay?" she asked at last.

"Yes. We are okay", Regina didn't sound half as convincing as she wanted to and Emma wasn't half as convinced as she wished she'd be.

"I take it I don't get to see you tomorrow?" Regina said, the question really much more a statement, but anything else.

Emma dropped her head, "I could try to come by during my lunch break."

"Don't bother. I won't have time...as I said...", Regina waved off.

"I know, I know...you have work to catch up on. Can I at least call you?"

Regina opened the car door, but turned to Emma before she moved, "You can do as you please, Emma. You are a free woman."

That said she got out of the car and Emma let her head fall onto the steering wheel in frustration.

She wished she could get out of the car and simply kiss Regina in the middle of the street, but she couldn't. Not right now anyway.

She would make things right, Regina deserved that much.  
But Killian deserved to know. And so did Henry.

They had waited so long, they could wait a couple of days longer, right?


	7. Physical Intimacy

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC._

 **7) Physical Intimacy**

Emma was frustrated to no end.  
She had barely seen Regina all week and after two weeks of being together practically 24/7 she felt as someone had downed a bucket of ice water on her.

She knew Regina was incredibly busy after their spontaneous trip and it was her own fault that Regina was probably avoiding her too, but that didn't mean she had to like the reality of the situation.

Killian living with her and Henry was as awkward as it could get. He was sleeping on the couch, of course, but it felt weird to have him around when all she could think about was Regina.

She had cursed herself more than once for being the responsible adult she was at the moment, but they deserved better than a chaotic mess.

All of them.

She had wanted to talk to Killian twice this week – once she had gotten called away for a disturbance at the diner and the other time Killian had been down after receiving the news that he couldn't get the Jolly Roger back 'cause the ship wasn't even in Storybrooke anymore.

He had been pretty devastated and she hadn't want to add to that.

But they would need to have that conversation somewhen soon 'cause she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand the current situation.

She wanted nothing more than to be with Regina.

She wanted to take her out, she wanted to hold her, kiss her and after all these years of longing – she finally wanted to make love to her.

Didn't look like it would happen anytime soon though.

Emma took a look at the clock at the sheriff's station, realizing it was time to go on patrol, so she put on her jacket and headed out.

Driving through the streets of Storybrooke always calmed her down 'cause she loved living in the sleepy little town.

Who would have guessed?

What was even more surprising was that Regina had stuck around.

Emma had always thought Regina would get sick of it eventually, especially with people being so narrow minded and nothing really to do in town, but Regina had surprised her, probably the both of them, by running for office and becoming the mayor.

People didn't necessarily fear Regina, but they needed a long time to warm up to her 'cause she wasn't the most sociable person. It made her a great politician though.

Storybrooke had improved greatly since Regina had been put in charge and Emma was incredibly proud of her best friend.

As she drove by Town Hall Emma noticed that the lights were still on in Regina's office.

Emma frowned 'cause it was past 10 pm and Regina should be at home and probably even sleeping.

She stopped the car and entered the building, not sure what to expect.

Emma knocked, but didn't wait for a reply and entered the office, only to frown at the sight before her.

Regina was sitting at her desk in deep concentration, reading some report, dark circles clearly visibly under her eyes, a massive pile of folders on her desk.

"Gina?"

The brunette jumped and glared at her, obviously only now realizing that someone else was in the room, "What are you doing here?"

"The question is...what are you still doing here? I'm doing my job. I was on patrol, but you should be home by now", Emma shot back.

"I have work to do."

Emma walked over to the desk, "Regina, you look exhausted..."

"It's nice to see you too", the brunette snapped.

"Have you eaten? Knowing you probably not", Emma winced at her own statement. Regina had a tendency to work herself into the ground at times, especially when she didn't want to deal with her emotions. She should have seen that coming from miles away.

Regina finally looked away from her file and openly glared at Emma, "Is there something you wanted, Sheriff Swan?"

"Let me take you home..." Emma suggested, but the brunette's expression only got darker, "Absolutely not!"

"Not like that...gosh, Regina! You need a break. You look like you're ready to faint...come on...these files will still be here tomorrow..."

"Emma...just go home", Regina sighed in annoyance.

"I know you are mad at me...I know, okay? But I'm leaving here without you", Emma stated, all determined and confident.

Regina stared her down, but the blonde never wavered.

"Fine."

* * *

The short drive to the mansion was silent and uncomfortable, but Emma was not to be deterred.

She escorted Regina to the door and entered the house after the mayor, not sure if she was welcome or not, but adamant about making sure that Regina would be okay.

"Go into the kitchen. I'll fix you a sandwich in a minute...I just want to turn on the water so you can take a bath afterwards", Emma stated confidently and was surprised to see Regina actually following her order.

She had come to see how tense Regina had to be when the brunette had gotten out of her chair in the office. Regina must have spent the bigger part of her week behind that desk and Emma felt guilty for simply whisking her best friend away without thinking about the consequences.

She headed upstairs in the bathroom to get everything ready and returned to the kitchen only a few moments later. The running water could be heard in the distance.

Emma threw together a sandwich for Regina quickly and brought it over to the table, together with a glass of orange juice.

She was sure she had never seen Regina wolf down food like that.

"Want another one?"

But Regina only shook her head and Emma wasn't sure what to do. She felt bad and she was worried, but she didn't want to overstay her welcome 'cause it wouldn't end well for her if she did.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked carefully, but Regina only shook her head again.

Fidgeting with her hands Emma gestured into the direction of the front door with her head, "I better get going then..."

She was almost at the door when she heard Regina's heels clicking behind her, "Can you stay for a bit? I know you're on night shift, but..."

"It's alright. If something were to happen they would call my cell...just don't tell the mayor that I'm not doing my rounds", Emma answered and winked.

A small smile appeared on Regina's face, "Just this once."

* * *

The next thing Emma knew was that she was sitting in the bathtub, Regina leaning against her, the warm water surrounding them like a cocoon.

She was massaging Regina's stiff neck and shoulders, trying to make Regina to loosen up and feel better.

Emma was glad that Regina hadn't pushed her away, but she surely had wished for better circumstances.

The brunette was completely exhausted and Emma's heart ached 'cause she wished that she could have been there for Regina, knowing full well that the only one stopping her from it was herself.

She got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel round her body quickly before she held another one up for Regina, who got up and stepped right into her arms, letting herself get covered in the fluffy towel by strong arms.

Emma led Regina over to the bedroom where the brunette sat down on the edge of the bed while Emma rummaged through the closet to find Regina some pajamas.

When she heard the towel drop to the floor and Regina simply slide under the covers she turned around and eyed her best friend a little helplessly.

"Just lie down with me for a bit", Regina mumbled, obviously fighting sleep and exhaustion.

Emma nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed, let her own towel glide to the floor and got under the cover, keeping a respectable distance from Regina, who had rolled onto her side, watching Emma with interest.

"I know what you're doing, Em", Regina moved closer to her and Emma turned to face her, "What do you mean?"

"You're beating yourself up over the whole situation. You don't want to hurt me. You don't want to hurt anyone. The thing is sometimes it can't be avoided that someone gets hurt."

Regina moved a strand of hair behind Emma's ear, her fingertips running down the blonde's neck and shoulder, "I don't want to fight. I just want to be with you, but I realize that it might not be the right time."

Emma pressed her index finger against Regina's lips, "Don't even think that. We deserve this...we deserve to be happy. And together. I'll figure something out...I just need to find a place for Killian since he can't get the damn ship back."

She ran her fingertip over over Regina's lips and down her jaw.

Regina's hand slid over Emma's collarbone, over her breast, all the way down to her stomach 'causing the blonde to pull her closer. Emma let her own hand roam over Regina's back, enjoying the sensation of feeling her skin under her fingertips.

It wasn't sexual, but it was the most intimate thing Emma had ever experienced. Being so close to the woman she had loved for so many years made her feel so incredibly alive and she realized that, although she had longed for the day where she could be with Regina, the moment was perfect as it was.

Emma felt so much closer to Regina than she could have ever imagined and she made a silent promise that she would bring order to the chaos that was her life

Wrapping her arms securely around Regina, holding her against her chests, their hearts beating against one another.

This was their chance, their beginning.

And Emma would not waste it.


	8. Coming out

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC._

 **8) Coming Out**

Emma had been determined to leave once Regina would be asleep that night, but of course she had drifted off only a few seconds later and they had woken up in the same embrace they had fallen asleep in to begin with.

Regina's walls had shot up instantly, but Emma had told her that everything would be alright. She had also invited Regina for breakfast at the diner and things had went better after that.

A few days had passed, a few days where they had managed to at least have lunch together and steal a kiss here and there, but it wasn't nearly enough.

Last night Killian had come home drunk and swearing like a sailor. He had also hit on her and it had been the moment Emma had told him to get lost 'cause she was in love with someone else.

He had sobered up quickly after that, asking her why she hadn't told him earlier and Emma hadn't known what to say other than that she had never meant to hurt him.

Killian had went to sleep without another word and Emma had felt so incredibly relieved.

She didn't know why she had waited so long in the first place in that moment.

Determined to have a conversation with her son the next day she had went to bed with a huge smile on her face.

She woke up to a note from Killian.

A note that said he was on his way to Texas to visit friends, claiming that he wished her good luck for her future and that he probably wouldn't come back.

While Emma was sad to lose her friend, they had been great friends after all as well, she was glad that she was free to start the life she had dreamed about for far too long.

She had brought Henry to school and had told her son that there was something she wanted to talk to him about in the afternoon. Henry had looked scared for a second, but she had assured him that it was nothing bad and so he had bounced off to class as the carefree boy that he was.

Emma continued her routine and went to the diner for her hot chocolate and bearclaw, only to find Ruby moping at the counter.

"What's up, Red? Trouble in paradise?" Emma took a seat at one of the barstools and watched her friend closely. Ruby was standing there in all the red glory that was her outfit, shoulders sagged, eyes puffy, "You would have to ask Dorothy. She stood me up twice this week...and then I saw her yesterday afternoon...buying flowers..."

"And? So Kansas got you flowers...that's sweet. Maybe she wanted to apologize?" Emma started, but Ruby only let out a growl, "She didn't buy me flowers. She was with the mayor...can you believe it?! They were walking down the street with their arms linked without a care in the world."

"What?!" Emma's eyes went wide.

"I know! If Regina wouldn't be the mayor...and your best friend...and you the sheriff...I would have stormed over and slapped her in the middle of the street", Ruby admitted with rage shining in her eyes, "Just 'cause she can't seem to find herself a boyfriend doesn't mean she gets to just steal my girl!"

"Ruby, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding", Emma tried to reason. Regina wouldn't date someone when they were basically together, right?

The waitress only rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Of course you'd take her side! I should have known."

"What? No! Ruby, it's not like that...you are my friend too!"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it", Ruby snapped and put a bearclaw in front of Emma along with her hot chocolate, "Excuse me."

She disappeared in the kitchen, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Emma wasn't able to concentrate on her paperwork that day.

Not that she was a fan of doing it in general, but she had basically spent her shift staring holes into files. Or the walls of the station.

She had known that Dorothy and Regina knew each other, but she hadn't been aware that they were so close.

It worried her a little. No, it worried her a lot.

It was around noon when Emma decided that she would go on patrol. A bit of fresh air would help clear her mind and it wasn't like the paperwork would run away. She would take some files home with her at the end of her shift.

Since nothing seemed amiss in their sleepy, little town Emma decided to stop at the diner for lunch, in hopes to talk to Ruby again. She felt sorry for her friend and could understand all too well that the waitress was simply scared to lose the woman she loved.

She entered the packed diner where a lot of the hard working residents of Storybrooke were engaged in conversation over lunch when she caught sight of Regina and Dorothy standing at the counter with smiles on their faces.

Ruby, who was busy preparing drink orders seemed less than thrilled.

Emma wasn't sure if it would be a great idea, but she had to know what was going on, so she went over to the bar, bracing herself for a potentially unpleasant conversation. She had always liked Dorothy, but right now she wasn't sure what to make of Ruby's girlfriend, who seemed so awfully cozy with Regina.

"Emma! Good to see you...I was just telling Regina how we chased Pongo through the woods together the other week", Dorothy was seemingly excited to see her, which threw Emma for a bit of a loop.

"Good times. Especially when we got stuck in the mood", Emma winced at the memory. She had spent a big part of that evening cleaning her apartment and washing her clothes, "Gina."

"Hello sheriff."

Emma winced at the distant greeting, but knew better than to call Regina out on it. She would talk to Henry in the afternoon and then they could finally end this whole charade. It was about damn time.

"I'm going back to Kansas next week. Only for a couple of days...but maybe we can go out for drinks before that", Dorothy's comment pulled Emma out of her thoughts, "Uh...sure."

"Is it true that Killian left?" Ruby interrupted the three of them unexpectedly.

Emma closed her eyes and cursed the waitressed timing, especially since she had wanted to tell Regina about recent developments in private.  
News really traveled too fast in Storybrooke, but there was no point in denying the obvious, "Yeah. He left early this morning I guess. Only left a note, saying that he might not be back."

"I'm so sorry, Ems...I really thought the two of you...well, that you'd work things out", Dorothy offered comfort that wasn't needed, but she couldn't know that.

"It's alright. He tried to hit on me last night", Emma saw how Regina's jaw clenched, "But I told him that there's no going back. I called off the wedding for a reason."

"Right!", Ruby clapped her hands together, "Does anyone want to order something?"

"Cheesebruger and fries to go", Emma stated and waited for the others to place their orders.

"Regina, do you have plans tonight?" Dorothy asked, completely unaware of the growing tension, "It's ladies night at the Rabbit Hole."

"Regina already has plans", Emma interrupted and the mayor looked at her in confusion, "Do I?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah. You're having dinner with me and Henry tonight."

"Right."

Dorothy watched them suspiciously for a moment, waiting for Regina to say something else, but nothing happened, "Well, maybe another time. One of my friends from Kansas is coming for a visit next time I'll be here...you know, the one I wanted to introduce you to, Regina..."

"There's no need for you to introduce Regina to anyone", Emma grit out through clenched teeth and Dorothy paled, "Is there a problem? I didn't mean to...I just thought it would be nice for Regina to...he's a nice guy and..."

The woman in question finally found her words, "Dorothy, I already told you I'm not interested in dating your friend."

"But you don't even know him...he's really great!"

Emma made a step towards Regina and took her hand, squeezing it gently, "Here's the thing, Dorothy. Regina doesn't need a boyfriend 'cause she's with me."

"Em, we all know the two of you are best friends, but give the woman some space. Surely she doesn't want to spend the rest of her time alone", Ruby put the bag with Emma's food order on the counter.

It was official.

Ruby had the worst timing possible.

"What I meant to say is..." Emma took a deep breath, "Regina and I...we are together. That's why I didn't marry Killian...because I'm in love with Regina. I have been for a long time."

"What?!"

Ruby's disbelieving yelp made everyone in the whole diner stop talking and eating.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina's voice was barely a whisper.

"What I should have done all along", Emma smiled at her and pulled Regina close, kissing her right there in the diner where everyone could see, but Emma no longer cared.

"Was about damn time", Leroy shouted from the back, making half of the diner laugh.

Regina was the one to break the kiss, looking at Emma in wonderment, but with a huge smile on her face.

"And here I thought you were straight, Madame Mayor", Victor Whale said as he walked by, but everyone knew better than to be offended. He was in a committed relationship with his partner Will since years.

Emma rubbed her neck, "So, now that that is out of the way...do you think it would be possible to take the afternoon off, Madame Mayor? 'Cause we really need to talk to Henry."

"You want me there with you?" Regina seemed to be surprised, but Emma only nodded.

"Guys...I think you can save yourself the trouble."

Dorothy pointed to the boy, who stood outside of the diner, a huge smile on his face.

Emma's eyes went wide, "Excuse us."

The both of them went outside and Henry stormed over to them, hugging them both before he turned to Emma, "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about, Mom?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you had to find out that way, kid. Regina and I...we love each other very much and..."

"I think it's awesome!"

Henry was bouncing back and forth in excitement.

"You do?"

Emma asked just to be sure.

"Of course! Now we can be a real family. Regina's like my second mom anyway."

Regina was immensely touched by Henry's words and hugged him again, "I do feel like you are my own son as well, Henry."

Emma's phone beeped, announcing a new text message. Her smile grew when she read it.

 _David: I think congratulations are in order ;) I think you and Regina make a beautiful couple. Enjoy the afternoon with your family, Sheriff. I'll cover for you. -D_

It was then that it dawned on Emma, "Kid, why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Mr. Hopper is sick so we were allowed to leave earlier. I was on my way to the station to let you know when I came by the diner and saw you guys."

Emma blushed, "Well, it seems David is covering the rest of my shift...so, what do you say, Madame Mayor...play hooky with us?"

Her schedule was full, but Regina couldn't bring herself to say 'no'. She was simply too happy. Her secretary wouldn't be too happy about rearranging all of her appointments, but she couldn't care less.

"Very well. But just this once."

Henry took both of their hands, proudly walking in the middle of his newfound family, "Can we get ice cream? And can I get a TV for my room at Regina's?"

"Relax, buddy..." Emma stated as they walked down the road towards the ice cream parlor, "It's Regina's house. You can't just make all kinds of plans..."

"Actually", Regina started, debating on whether she should bring it up or not, but they had waited so long and she was sick of it, "Dorothy is looking for an apartment 'cause Ruby's room is no solution long term. She plans on staying and proposing..."

"Are you asking us to move in with you?" Emma asked, not sure if she had understood this correctly.

"You don't have to...but the offer stands. I have more than enough space", Regina commented, but didn't dare to look at Emma, "I know we've only been..."

"In love with each other since forever", Emma laughed, "And we've lived together before and it has always gone well. If you really want that...then yes, we'd love to move in with you. Right, Henry?"

"Yes!"

The boy was all smiles and Emma handed him a five dollar bill so he could get his ice cream.

As soon as the boy was inside the shop Emma kissed Regina to "seal the deal", expressing her happiness and love the only way that she deemed suitable for the situation.

Once Henry reappeared they decided to go to the mansion and Regina promised to cook lasagna for dinner.

Henry was walking right in front of them, ice cream cone in hand, a huge smile on his face, while Regina and Emma were holding hands, stealing glances at each other every few seconds.

Their eyes were sparkling with joy and excitement and it was only later that evening, when Henry had gone to bed and they were sitting on the sofa together, Regina's head resting in Emma's lap that everything fully sunk in.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand, "This is not a dream, right?"

"No dream", Emma assured her and smiled.

"Good. 'Cause I really love you, Em."

"And I love you, Gina."

She brought Regina's hand to her lips and put a soft kiss on her palm, sighing contently.

This was really happening.

They were finally here – at the beginning of their new journey as a family.

Together at last.

 **The end.**

* * *

 _A/N: So, that's it. My entry for SQ Week. I can't believe I actually managed to finish it in time. Thanks to everyone,_ _who has read it or might read it in the future,_ _for reading, reviewing, following, favouriting. Thank you! For all your support!  
Thanks for __the prompts, I had a great time bringing this little project to life!_

 _I'll see you all soon...with updates for my on-going stories! Until then...take care, everyone!_

 _Much love,_

 _R._


End file.
